Cordura
by Oni No Ao
Summary: Historias cortas pero relacionadas entre sí. Nótese que esto es un AU. Necesitamos encontrarnos con ayuda. Amor, odio, locura, pureza, lujuria, egoísmo. ¿Será posible una relación con tan poca calidad de vida? ¿Quizá sea una corazonada? ¿Fantasía? ¿Qué es la realidad y qué la imaginación? Esto no es natural, entonces ¿qué lo es? Nalu, gruvia, jerza, gale y todo esas parejas...
1. Complicado de explicar

**Los vengo a molestar con drabbles.**

 **Hiro es su creador, yo solo le saco los nombres de sus dibujos para ponerle identidad a los personajes que aparecen en mis pensamientos.**

Complicado de explicar.

Joven de veinti-tantos de años, sostén de sus creadores, de nombre de origen dudoso; ella allí impaciente. Heartfilia Lucía, Lucy principalmente. Habitaciones grandes, carentes de gustos brindados por el dinero ganado, ellos aquí alzando su fuerte voz con palabras groseras inaplicables. Situaciones que resultaban ser, por lo pronto, cotidianas en aquel lugar.

La señorita Lucy, estaba harta de ver asesinatos con palabras por parte de sus padres, llegó hasta tal punto su enojo que, lo que rebalso el vaso, fue ver a uno de sus ascendente discutiendo lo indiscutible, creyendo que tenía razón y no aceptaba "no" como una repuesta. La siguiente escena que se pudo ver en esa dirección fue que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo oscurecía el ambiente, un color carmesí en las paredes con un deje de olor a hierro, esa sustancia pegajosa y de un color muy tenue que estaba en la mano de la susodicha la hizo reaccionar. La señorita rubia había sido el ser vivo quien le saco esa vida a cada pariente con los cuales convivía en esa estancia. Al percatarse de la situación en la que estaba, entró en un estado de pánico, el cual le tomó un tiempo dejarlo de lado para hacerse cargo de aquellos cuerpos destrozados recordando cada momento lo sucedido. Lamentablemente, todo era muy borroso y eran fragmentos cortos. Al instante de ponerse en marcha, decidió buscar un par de bolsas negras para después poner cada cuerpo en ellas, algunos estaban cortados, así que no dejaba espacio con aire sin ser rellenado. Al finalizar, encontró el arma homicida para llevársela consigo, comenzó a limpiar con desinfectantes de los que ella utilizaba en su respectivo trabajo para higienizar el lugar y dejarlo como nuevo. Para su suerte, nadie pasaba por esa calle, a menos que sean niños en dos ruedas. Tomando ambas bolsas repletas de deshecho humano, las colocó en su espalda, el arma estaba en uno de los lados de su cadera.

Eso fue lo que la muchacha de cabellos dorados imagino en aquel momento. Todo un sueño pasajero de un viaje sin rumbo, directo hacia el rojo del atardecer. De guía, tan solo una carretera con casuchas a sus costados, arboles y demás.

Fue un pensamiento, un sueño despierto. Eso era lo que Lucy creía.


	2. Adorada hermosa carta

**Como ya tenia esto, se los dejo para que lean.**

 **Hiro es el dueño, yo soy la persona que roba características de sus personajes para ponerlo en los míos, incluso el nombre.**

Adorada hermosa carta.

Soy la persona cuyo corazón también fue robado por esa chica de cabellos dorados, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Todos van y vienen, pero cuando ella llega... ¡ah, me quedo sin aliento!... se nota que ella llegó.

Figura armoniosa, llamativa y dulce, amable con todos y risueña. No le creo, tiene un misterio el cual quiero descubrir. Sonrisas permanentes no hay, eso bien lo sé.

La distracción causada por mis pensamientos es notoria, ya que, realmente, ella esta aquí. Entonces, mi amada prohibida, caminó por el lugar rompiendo corazones, es raro que no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sí lo hice.

Frente a mi, revolvió mi cabello teñido dejándome cosas por imprimir, y se fue.

Es duro ser tan solo un simple secretario.

Muchos de mis colegas tienen que hablarle con pañuelos en la boca, son tan babosos. Eso no es más que lujuria.

Pero, ¿cómo no pensar en qué no hacerle? Es digna de estar en mis sueños.

La lujuria y mi amor por ella son mezclados constantemente, a tal punto de marear mis emociones haciéndome creer que ella será nada más ni nada menos que un amor platónico.

¿Mi nombre? No se si sabe mi corazón mi nombre, pero yo se todo sobre mi rubia.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Tipo de sangre B negativo.

Nacida el primero de julio.

Edad de veinticuatro años.

Es soltera.

Es el sostén de su familia.

Lo mejor de todo, vive frente a mi casa.

¿Deparado? ¿Qué es eso? Eso me gritan cada vez que descubren mi obsesión por dicha chica. "Lo normal se quedo en tu generación pasada, ¿no es así?" Suelen comentarme.

Grave error. Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que es normal, porque esa palabra no existe.

Quisiera que veas la cantidad de fotos que tengo de ti, mi amor. Pero, claramente no estoy loco. Ellos lo están.

Yo lo se.

Vos lo sabes.

Mis cosas son tus cosas, princesa de mi reino. Lastima que no pienses como yo lo hago en ti.

Desearía poder tenerte completamente para mi, pero yo no estoy interesado en ti, corazón de melocotón. No eres mi tipo, no sos nadie. No me agradas, ni me gustas, tampoco sos digna de estar en mis pensamientos. ¿Quién sos vos para creerte la gran cosa, mujer amorosa?

¡JAJA!

Cuando llego a mi cuarto desolado, oscuro y mal cuidado, lo que se ve por mi ventana es tu hermosa habitación de color azul.

Sos hermosa.

Yo te odio.

Hace más de 6 años que trabajo en este asqueroso lugar, lleno de gente inmunda cuyo único objetivo en la vida es utilizar ideas robadas por otros ladrones. Llegaste y todos hicieron un río por tu culpa. Yo lo noté, ¿y vos, mi dueña Lucy?

Todos los inútiles cerdos de campo robando por ti, por vos. Por tu gran culpa ellos lo hacen.

Llegaste hace 3 años y ya subiste al puesto de gerente, sos una inmadura de veinticuatro años.

Te envidio.

Yo te amo.

Te amo tanto que deseo ser el único que veas. El único que saludes. El único que necesites. El único que ames.

Es imposible.

Todo porque esto es... ¡ah!... una grandísima mierda.

¿Loco? Are you sure? I´m mad, not "loco".

Escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie, pedazo de porquería humana. Llego a ver que escribís sobre esto, y te dejare gozar mientras vas en camino hacia la luz. ¡Nah! ¿Sabes qué? Iras al infierno sin más miramientos, claro, si es que existe tal cosa. Solo los idiotas creen en eso.

Oh, querida mujer mía. Ojalá te mueras hoy.

Yo se que me deseas, pero yo a ti no.

¡Oh, cuanto lo siento mi ramo de rosas!

Te amo muchísimo, Natsu Dragneel.


	3. Sencillo y diferente a la vez

**He dicho que estoy escribiendo demasiado porque son cosas que suceden en mi cabeza o en la vida que llevo a cabo.**

 **Hiro es el creador, yo el ser que secuestra personajes de él para mi uso personal.**

Sencillo y diferente a la vez.

He has been a good boyfriend until that he returned with his ex-girlfriend.

If you can't understand this, maybe you're a stupid and pathetic boy.

You can't stay with me for the rest of your life.

Also, you can't talk to me another day.

Why?

'Cause you really be an idiot with your life all days.

I think that this text has bad ortography and may this text is badly drafted.

I'm so sorry for my poor english.

Eso traducido al español sería "aléjate de mi, seguís pensando en otra mientras estás conmigo, no me vuelvas a ver nunca más". Él había vuelto con su ex-novia sin romper con ella antes.

Esto eran los pensamientos de la hermosa de cabello colorado.

Había sido engañada una vez más. Ya de sus antiguos novios, al menos tres, la habían engañado.

¿Habrá sido ella la segunda mujer?

La bellísima joven de nombre Erza Scarlet, ella famosa en países de habla anglosajón y destruida por la farándula hispana.

Su cabeza pensaba en inglés, sus ojos leían japonés y de su boca salía el francés.

Pobre mujer de un solo ojo vidente, sus amigos eran escasos. Menos eran las personas en las cuales confiaba.

Persona endemoniada sentada a su lado era la que la consolaba, su nombre extravagante y su personalidad cambiante era el causante de su fama. Sacando de lado su fantástico cuerpo. Dichosa mujer sería Mirajane Strauss.

Ambas mujeres de veintiséis años encontradas en un bar a media noche. La música no dejaba escuchar, por el resto, los lamentos de la muchacha.

Trago tras trago, así fue el final de su día.

Bailando hasta que sus pies queden desgastados, llegaron a tal punto sus esfuerzos que les quedaron rojos, limados. Había sangre en aquellos zapatos.

Esa misma noche, ese joven mesero las acompaño a su casa. Ellas lo conocían, siempre le hablaban, siempre iban a ese lugar. Llorando o riendo, siempre estaban ahí los viernes a la media noche.

Aquel muchacho ya tenía la copia de la llave de la casa de las mujersuelas, ¿era vidente que ellas confiaban en él como si fuera un hermano? ¿su novio?

Si, lo era. Eso cree el pobre mesero azulado teñido de nombre Jellal Fernández.

Tres trabajos tenía, y a su vez debía encargarse de ellas dichas noches. Suele dejarlas y quedarse dormido en un sillón del ambiente continuo.

Estas chicas, despatarradas en la cama matrimonial, despertaron en diferentes horarios con dolor de cabeza por igual.

La mujer que había derramado lagrimas la noche anterior preparo un desayuno para cuatro, siendo tres en la casa.

Las tres de la tarde y tomando la primera comida del día, que desastre de personas, ¿o eso estaría bien?

Triviales eran las cosas conversadas, ya ni se recordaba el porqué del llanto.

Gracias a Dios, es sábado.

Gracias a Dios, no hay trabajo.

Gracias a Dios, están descansando.

Gracias a Dios.


	4. Pensamientos de un hambriento

**Un día más.**

 **Estos son los personajes de Hiro cuyos nombres y características visuales robo, quizá algún pedazo de personalidad.**

Pensamientos de un hambriento.

 _Desolado, mal cuidado y alimentado, así estoy._

 _Buscando protección y cuidados._

 _Veintisiete años de vida, veintiuno de conciencia._

 _La vida es aburrida si es que te has percatado de ello._

 _Desearía volver a intentarlo, pero ya un cuarto fue desperdiciado._

 _"¿Iremos a almorzar?" Preguntó aquella voz en tono amigable._

 _Una afirmación salió como respuesta._

 _Hay veces que siento que si desapareciera, nadie se percatara de mi ausencia._

 _Ella no lo haría tampoco._

 _Ni el florero sobre mi lugar habitual estará allí puesto por esa mujer._

 _El resto continuará con su vida sin enterarse de lo que sucedió._

 _También porque nadie preguntó, ni tampoco le interesó._

 _Pensamientos trágicos y vagos, estos se fueron a un costado._

Buen día, tarde o noche; he aquí mi ser frente a ustedes. Soy el presentador de una vida aburrida en esta clase de sociedad. Todo es aburrido. Eso se me da a entender.

Les vengo a comentar que suelo estar sentado sobre una computadora haciendo nada más ni nada menos que absolutamente nada. Trabajo en una empresa junto a un amigo de cabellos teñidos. Si, no lo echaron por cometer tal "delito". Empresa importante llena de gente moviéndose como hormigas, aunque seremos cincuenta y cinco nomás. Él un secretario, yo igual; amigos desde que fuimos tan solo un espermatozoide. De nombres extravagantes y nunca escuchados en dicha comunidad, somos llamados por nombres como: él sería Natsu Dragneel y yo Gray Fullbuster. Seres normales que no son nadie en la sociedad de ámbito comercial en la cual convivimos.

Almorzando nos encontramos tomando el descanso necesario, tardamos siempre más de lo debido. Es en la esquina de la misma cuadra donde siempre laburamos. Rara vez, al volver, una florista conversa conmigo. Terminé teniendo un jardín en mi propio mono-ambiente. Debería ir con ella más seguido, pero es solo una molestia para mis sentimientos.

El amor que uno siente a veces lo diferenciamos de la obsesión, no es mi caso. Gracias a esta falla de reconocimiento, mujeres lloraron ríos y mares por mi culpa. Mi propia madre lo hizo también.

Cuarto azul como su pelo teñido, ¿esto se volvió obsesivo o divertido? A veces a tanto aburrimiento hay que ponerle un poco de movimiento, eso pensé. Rosas azules, rojas, blancas y amarillas por doquier, alguna que otra negra también. Todas arregladas al estilo japonés por parte de esta mujer cuyo nombre desconozco. Si, tiene una placa que lo dice, pero esta no la llego a leer. Tengo anteojos que no uso para otra cosa que no sea leer.

Sonrisa dulce e infantil, me he enterado de que la han intentado asaltar y/o secuestrar, pero es astuta para escapar de problemas. El cielo esta como siempre, claro y con leves nubes a su alrededor, ella esta dibujada ahí, al menos su sonrisa. Tendría que salir más seguido de este agujero, al menos lo hago por las tardes. Después de seis años duros de trabajo, a los dos años cumplidos, deje de salir de noche. Él igual.

El día de mañana veré de conversar más con ella, pero primero, leeré su nombre. Los anteojos suelen atraer a las mujeres de vez en cuando, eso me dijo el de pelo rosado.


	5. Cuerpos demandantes

**Un día despues, pero estoy acá con esto.**

 **De Hiro, bien dicho. Mío es la historia.**

Cuerpos demandantes.

La muchacha gerente caminaba por el corredor molesta de ver seres de sexo contrario, o hasta incluso del mismo, deseando relaciones sexuales con ella, ¿era mucho pedir?

Suerte tenía Lucy al tener como secretario a la única, o eso al menos notó, persona que no se moría por ella. Para evitar adultos mayores con dichos pensamientos, decidió falsificar su estado civil. "Casada" eso decía. Todos se deprimían.

"Necesito una vida" pensaba, "quizá una prostituta la pase mejor. Pero no me podría aguantar que me anden denigrando de esa manera".

8:40 P.M. marcaba el reloj de mesa, otra vez se le hizo tarde. Casi era la única en el lugar, levantó la vista y pudo divisar al joven de cabellos teñidos. Él le ofreció llevarla cuando la vio venir, se sorprendió de que todavía estuviera allí. La señorita Heartfillia pensó una excusa del porqué no ir con él, no la encontró, tenia muchas cosas en contra.

"El auto se descompuso, no tengo fuerzas para caminar con tantas cajas y bolsas, esta oscuro y la zona no es la mejor para estar a estas horas." Fueron las frases en su cabeza. Acepto sin más.

En el camino de ida, habrán cruzado al menos tres oraciones entre sí, eso era bastante en comparación de lo habitual. Se bajó del automóvil y Natsu desapareció de su vista.

La señorita escucho gritos agonizantes salidos de la boca de algún padre, pero sin darle la importancia debida, soltó un suspiro y subió hacia su piso dejando sus objetos en su cuarto.

"El coche estará en reparación hasta dentro de tres meses" pensó mientras se oían objetos de cristal caerse en la planta baja "puedo aceptar la ayuda de momento, está oscureciendo más rápido" algún mueble de la sala se ha desplomado con sonidos de ruptura de algunos objetos frágiles.

Lucy busco en su bolso, agarró unas llaves extravagantes y valiosas, mientras tanto se rompían las ventanas.

"Los matare." Continuo diciendo varias veces en voz alta de forma tal que su pronunciación se volvía cada vez más impotente. "Para la próxima, les compro algo mucho más fuerte".


	6. Luminosa distracción

**Tardar una semana es normal, no había tenido tiempo de subirlo.**

 **Es de Hiro, que se le va a hacer?**

Luminosa distracción.

Por mantener a mi "yo" alegre afuera, estoy en un gran aprieto.

Estoy seguro de que nosotros no hablamos de esto, eso lo sé. Pero se debió entender.

En mi cabeza tengo voces, si, hablan mucho. Unas salen por mi garganta y otras se mantienen en mi mente. No sé cuándo empezó a suceder esto, no lo sé. Quisiera saberlo.

¿Podemos calmarnos? Quiero carne.

Las paredes de la casa están rajadas y el techo igual, de esa forma los gatos me acompañan. Suelen traer algo para compartir, cenamos todas las noches juntos.

Estoy ahorrando, lo ganado se va a una caja rota de zapatillas. No es que no tenga ropa, tengo lo justo y necesario para mi. Me alimento, si. De todas maneras, prefiero comer poco y una vez al mes como demasiado bien, si soy invitado, dos veces. También tengo un lugar donde dormir, estoy bien como vivo por el momento.

Los gatos trajeron animales inferiores sin cabeza, cenaremos normal. Los acomode, de forma ordenada, encima de una caja que uso también para guardar la ropa.

Me falta alguien quien sea capaz de ayudarme. Deseo cambiar mi estilo de vida, la señorita heartfilia podrá lograrlo. Estos gatos terminaron siendo cinco los que siempre vienen.

"¡Usémosla, Usémosla!" pensaba una voz.

"No se hace eso, ni la desean." dijo otra.

"Si la engañamos, sería más fácil." comentó una más.

"Pongámosle una trampa, caerá ante tus falsos encantos." finalizó una carcajada.

Se iluminó la ventana de la habitación de la cual estaba estaba cerca, me ha distraído de la mirada que compartía con los gatos. Fui por los binoculares, el objeto en cuestión ya estaba ahí en el segundo piso.

Lucy se esta cambiando de ropa, se irá a bañar, como todas las noches. Es una despreocupada, nunca está cerrada su cortina.

"No mires." Grito la voz.

"Hazlo, ¿qué más da?" Contradijo otra.

"Si se entera, se acabara el plan." Un gato se subió a mi pierna mirándome.

"Ya fue, seguí mirando." Otra voz siguió mientras el mismo gato ronroneaba.

"Total, ni sabe que yo vivo aquí." Concluí.

Era cierto, cuando la dejé en su casa, seguí de largo hasta pasar las 23 cuadras y media, de ahí volví a casa.

Los siguientes días hice lo mismo hasta concluir una semana, tuve que inventar alguna excusa. No soportaría un día más junto a ella, no podría controlar a todos ellos que gritaban impurezas.

Yo quiero comenzar algo con Lucy, algo que le ponga el "toque" a mí vida, aunque es imposible con todo el desastre natural que ahí acá.

"Te secuestrare de ese lugar donde odias estar." eso debí escribir en la carta que no te envié nunca, querida odiosa.

¿Por qué no dejan de hablar de ella?

"Sos un genio, ella es perfecta para vos." mire en dirección a uno de los gatos.

"Soy un tipo malo, no necesito gente a mi alrededor." mis ojos fueron al gato que le seguía.

"Arruinan los planes en las películas las mujeres de los superhéroes." dos gatos llamaron mi atención.

"También les brindan corazón a los villanos." Un gato comenzó a morder la cola de un reptil mientras terminé de escuchar eso.

"Terminemos, tengo hambre." finalice comenzando a comer una pata de algún roedor.


	7. Vagabundo en el amor

**Un capítulo un poco más corto de lo normal. Hablan poco, dicen mucho.**

 **Del señor Hiro Mashima, sigo sin leer el manga desde febrero (creo)**

Vagabundo en el amor.

"Un rompe corazones, eso es lo que es él" comentó la alvina señalando a la receptora, la cual estuvo de acuerdo, con un tomate pinchado en la punta de su tenedor.

Mirajane y Erza se habían enterado de las recientes relaciones de Jellal, él era todo un Casanova. Arruinaba las esperanzas de todas las mujeres con quienes se acostaba, era increíble como una persona que no tenía tiempo de otra cosa que no sea trabajar pudiera tener relaciones de esa forma. Bueno, el trabajar en bares favorece bastante el contacto con gente.

Ellas no se quedaban atrás, a pesar de que Mirajane tuviera a un joven en la mira, eran todas unas malditas con respecto al amor.

Cinco mil rosas marchitadas, veinte correos o cartas desechadas, ochocientos chocolates derretidos en sus vientres; todo por pretendientes que para pocos suertudos, o bien desafortunados, ellas les dieron una leve esperanza con un par de caricias una noche y a la otra convertidas en fantasmas desaparecían. Cuestión que ellas no deberían ni criticar lo hecho por el joven Fernández.

De momento, más mujeres de sus respectivas edades a su alrededor hablaban de bebés, familia y casas. Ellas seguían con las citas sin futuro previsto.

"Algún día sentarán cabeza" eso dijo alguien por ahí alguna vez luego de dejar su última rosa en una puerta.

Esa misma noche de jueves, al recordarlo todo la tarde, decidieron romper su regla de visitarlo todos los viernes e ir en ese mismo momento.


	8. Quiero hacerte querer empezar

**Otro por apuestas, le gane al día!**

 **Historia que no es de hiro pero si son sus personajes**

Quiero hacerte querer empezar.

Era de noche, acabábamos de finalizar nuestro horario de trabajo. Estaba tranquilo el ambiente, ambos tomamos caminos separados en esa esquina.

Peinándome mi negro cabello hacia atrás, caminaba observando el cielo con leves nubes ocultando la brillante luna, me paseé enfrente de la florería que acababa de cerrar. La joven anónima se movía con gracia, parecía no haberme visto.

La llamo con gentileza acercándome, ella se sorprendió dándome una gran sonrisa al pronunciar mi nombre. Pude admirar que continúa con la vestimenta de su trabajo, tiene su placa de identificación la cual sigo sin poder ver.

"Olvide los anteojos de nuevo".

Gesticulando de forma eufórica pero divina, me invitó a cenar si es que no tenía nada que hacer. Acepté la propuesta.

-Perdóname, al vivir cerca, suelo no traerme otro atuendo para salir del trabajo ¿te importaría ir a algún lugar no tan llamativo? Yo invito. –se excusó la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, vayamos al bar de la esquina de allá. –finalicé señalando.

Bien cumplió su palabra, de eso no me cabía la duda. Toda la cena estuvo llena de palabras de la muchacha y un par mías, habla demasiado pero no me resulta molesto. La cabellera azul insistió en pagar, lo hizo con tarjeta.

"Aclaración: Juvia L-x-" se veía textual, no comprendí su letra en el apellido. La pude leer al fin al sostener la cuenta en mano para dársela al mozo. Cuando quise entregársela, se había caído, así que al sujetarla entre mis dedos lo más cerca posible de mis ojos para divisarlo, lo descubrí.

"Es increíble cómo aún no se percata que nunca le dije su nombre, ella me mencionó el mío millones de veces desde el momento que se presentó ante mí como la florista".

Me decidí por acompañarla hasta su casa, era media noche de un jueves. Me agradeció completamente por todo, con un deje de interés le comenté que no era necesario decir aquellas palabras.

-Puedo acompañarte todas las veces que desees, Juvia. – el asombro y sonrojo inmediato de la joven me hizo dudar de mis ojos.

"¿Realmente era ese su nombre? Es extraño... ¿Será que me equivoque?" Ella se retorció levemente mirándome los pies tímida, logró encontrar mi vista.

-Gracias, mañana nos vemos. –comentó al despedirse de mí tras un beso formal y cerrada de puerta.

-Claro... Estaré esperando...- le hable a la entrada en la luna. – Juvia, eh... extravagante nombre. –

La luna aparecía de entre las nubes sonriéndome.


	9. Tu hermosa fantasía

**No todo es lo que parece, tenía ganas de seguir.**

 **Del señor japones Mashima todos los personajes, los nombres más que nada.**

Tu hermosa fantasía.

Meses después de lo sucedido aquella noche en sus sueños, ella estaba realmente cubierta de sangre y pedazos de piel. No sólo ella, sino también toda la habitación en la cual estaba, o eso es lo que su cordura lograba captar.

Tardes atrás deseo hacer eso mismo, pero no tuvo la impotencia para realizarlo. Esta vez, pudo visualizar en sus manos toda esa sustancia viscosa que alguna vez en la Edad Media se dijo que era azul. ¿Por qué azul y no otro color?

Se hincó en el suelo atónita, pero consciente. Sus ropas estaban desastrosas, aquellos cuerpos ya ni merecían dicho nombre. "Ya no los reconozco" comentó entre susurros.

Este día se había convertido en el mejor de los peores días de su vida, esto recientemente sucedido era lo que le daba el toque de mejoría. "Ya no hay estrés" susurró entre sonrisas.

Pero, ¿por qué ella sentía algo en su vientre? Esa era su pregunta, se apretaba donde debería estar la boca del estomago, pero seguía igual.

Aquellas sombras en el final del pasillo de aquella habitación eran evidentes ante sus ojos, no estaba sola. Ella veía algo ahí.

Toda la vivienda a oscuras salvo su habitación en el segundo piso, una ventana rota, la cocina blanca ahora rojiza. Esta persona hincada y otra allá parada observándola. Sonríe esa sombra.

Pasaron las horas y la claridad se asomaba por la ventana sin vidrio de la casa, ahora mismo el rojo se veía bordo con toques de luz gracias al sol. Su cabello ya volvía con brillo dorado, la sombra seguía en sombras. Ella aún no lo reconoce, piensa que es su propia oscuridad convertida en persona. Siguió sin saber.

Arrastrándose por el suelo manchando su vestimenta fue juntando los cuerpos, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los volvía a tocar, verlos de frente más aún. No lloraba, solo reía. Su risa era dulce pero torcida, vaya cobardía que tenía. Su sombra hizo todo por ella, al no haber luz, eso es lo que sintió. Siendo jalada y obligada a hacer esas cosas por su sombra.

Siguió sin levantarse, arrastrada agarro un trapo que estaba mojado en el lavamanos para usarlo como suplemento de ayuda en limpiar la dichosa sangre del suelo, esta se había incorporado a sus rodillas también.

"¿Qué haces? Vayamonos." Escucho decir por detrás suyo, su sombra hablo. Ella siguió limpiando, negó con la cabeza.

"Nos fuimos." Ella se levantó.

Se levanto de su lecho, con ropa nueva y cómoda, salió de su casa y se subió al auto que la esperaba.

-Ya, nos fuimos. – Dijo Lucy con anteojos y su sonrisa puesta.


	10. La conducta nivel Cero

**Cuando tenes que seguir y te gusta, es mucho más fácil escribir poco y mucho.**

 **Del japones Hiro todos los nombres y características físicas.**

La conducta nivel Cero.

Ella estaba enfrente de mi casa, acababa de llegar, se saco los zapatos cerrando la puerta de su casa. La vi cansada, las luces apagadas salvo la de su habitación.

Cuando yo había llegado, salí corriendo a mi ventana para verla allí, no estaba. Tenía extras en su trabajo, me había dejado salir antes.

Los gatos ronroneaban.

Soy un idiota, la sigo detestando. Odia su vida de lujos, ¿por qué mujer? ¿por qué? Yo quisiera estar en un lugar.

Aunque no me quejo, los gatos trajeron pollo.

Vi por los binoculares sus expresiones de odio al escuchar algo que sucedía en el piso de abajo, Lucy parecía harta de ellos.

-¿Eso es lo que odias? Vamos a ver cuánto lo extrañas. –dije viendo un gato jugar con otro.

Apretando fuerte mis binoculares, me levante tirándolos en mi almohadón. Busque alguna campera de cuero, me la puse sobre mi ropa común y salí.

Cruce la calle sin problemas, era un barrio tranquilo. Me pare enfrente de un arbusto, busque algún objeto de la naturaleza duro y lo revolee rompiendo el vidrio de la planta baja.

Esas personas se asustaron y una cayó al suelo de culata, no sería la suerte quien los acompañará el día de hoy.

-Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.- Comente levantándome del suelo sacudiendo un pie, los mire a travez de mi fleco.

Pánico, a eso huele el lugar.

-¿Qué mierda rompieron esta vez? –escuche la voz de ella bajar por las escaleras, estaba todo oscuro por mi culpa.

Pude alcanzar un objeto punzante y me defendí del hombre que se estaba acercando a mi, este se desgarro en un grito tirando un golpe fallido. La mujer, en un acto de valentía, se levanto tirándome un zapato el cual me golpeó en el brazo tirando el agarre del cuchillo.

Tranquilo, me agaché para agarrarlo nuevamente, me acerqué a la mujer que temblaba agarrándola del cuello de su camisa levantándola del suelo. La mire fijo, lloraba.

-Que desperdicio, ojalá estuviera en su lugar.- le dije al degollarla, él gritó.

Corriendo hacia mi, se resbaló con el lustrado mármol del suelo. Ya ahí, me subí a su espalda agarrándole ambos brazos, se los até con un pedazo de la tela de su camisa.

Y después de todo el desastre, termine matándolos a ambos.

Ella no me vio, nunca lo hizo. En el suelo arrodillada manchándose de sangre, observaba todo.

Le hable.

-¿Qué haces? Vayamonos. – Me ignoro limpiando lo que yo había hecho.

-Nos fuimos. – declare, la lleve a su habitación, le saque la ropa, le puse una nueva y ella me seguía sin ver.

-Esto lo hice yo por vos, Lucy. – comente atándole las zapatillas.

-Sonríe al menos. – la vi a los ojos, su cabello dorado ante la luz del amanecer del sol.

Nos fuimos en mi auto esa mañana de viernes, y ella lo dijo con sus anteojos ocultando la mirada que nunca dirigió hacia mí ese día.

No me viste, ¿sabes quién soy?


	11. El inicio del infierno

**Terminare escribiendo cualquier cosa si sigo así, ya veré qué me recomiendan.**

 **Hiro Mashima のです。**

El inicio del infierno.

¿Te podes alejar?

Eso se preguntaba el chico de cabellos azules.

Quería separarse de la realidad.

No era logrado aquello.

Responsabilidades puestas sobre él gracias a una estupidez.

¡Ojalá desapareciera!

Eso soñaba él.

Pero, ¿Dónde se escaparía?

¿Dónde correría sin volver a ver atrás?

Era imposible aquel despegó.

Él no le cree a ese hombre indio de aquella época que se separó del mundo por completo.

¿Cómo es posible volverse alguien tan independiente de todos?

¿Todo el mundo conspira?

Quizá debería alejarse él por un tiempo hasta que la luna se aleje y deje en paz al inmenso mar.

Él se encierra en su cuarto, es abierto por un superior y utiliza sus cosas.

Él no es capas de decir palabra alguna para explicarle sus sentimientos.

Aléjese.

Nada sucede.

Eso fue su adolescencia.

Jellal se encontraba ese jueves en la noche en el bar jugando con una lapicera entre sus dedos, estaba aburrido observando a la gente emborracharse hasta morir. Al ser día de semana laboral, no estaba tan concurrido el lugar.

Suspiró sirviéndole más bebida a un hombre frente a él quien lloraba junto a otro. "Acaban de discutir, problemas de pareja." Jellal debería recomendarles, nuevamente, que dejasen de tomar, pero se canso de repetirlo.

Se sorprendió poniendo sus palmas sobre la mesada al escuchar el estruendo proveniente de la entrada principal del lugar, ellas habían llegado.

-Se adelantaron un día, señoritas. – les dijo sonriendo de lado ya poniendo dos vasos en el mostrador.

-Claro, corazón. Vinimos a verte, te extrañamos. – dijo la albina sonriente señalándolo con un guiño.

Se sentaron frente a él, tomaron lo que pidieron, jugaron al coqueteo con la escasa población y terminaron borrachas.

-¡Quiero sexo! – golpeó la meza con el vaso y su cabeza la colorada de Erza. Jellal se acercó a ella limpiando una botella.

-¿Con quién? ¿ya viste a alguien? – preguntó sin curiosidad alguna. – Si no es así, busca en los pocos que hay, que seguro alguno quiere. Ella levanto la cabeza con la vista perdida.

-¡Jellal, conseguime un pretendiente! – sonríe con los ojos cerrados de borrachez.

-¿Yo? Trataré... pero no prometo nada. – comentó risueño, se lo estaba tomando a la ligera.

-¡Bien! – Erza se levanto de su lugar. – Apostemos: Si no me conseguís una cita digna para el viernes de la semana que viene, vos no saldrás con ninguna persona más hasta que yo me decida casar. –declaró señalándolo, la albina volvía justo de bailar al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? – atónito se quedo Jellal ante eso. - ¿Queres que me quede completamente solo por tu culpa? ¿Estás loca?

-Es una apuesta digna. – concluyó la colorada.

-Estas loca. – dijeron la albina y el azulado en conjunto. – Yo tampoco me bancaria estar sin sexo hasta tiempo indeterminado. – habló Mirajane.

-Juntate con tu platónico, al menos tenes uno al alcance. – Erza se deprimió de golpe.

-Bien, hagamos esto... Ustedes dos estarán juntos buscando pareja para el otro, y no cualquiera, que sea digna de los gustos del otro. Mañana comiencen, ¿Ok? – sentenció la señorita Strauss. – ya me harté de sus irresponsabilidades al tomar apuestas. Si no lo logran antes de finalizar el mes, me gano un crucero en el mar Mediterráneo. – A pesar de estar borracha, era la más consiente.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni en pedo te pago tremendo viaje! ¡Ya vas a ver, Mirajane! –eufórico hablo Jellal mientras Erza parecía expresar lo mismo con gestos, ya parecía no poder hablar de tanto alcohol en su sistema.


	12. Hablemo del comienzo de nuestra historia

**Bueno, prometo que seguirá en el siguiente.**

 **Del hombre japonés de nombre hiro mashima son robados los nombres de sus personajes junto a sus características físicas.**

Hablemos del comienzo de nuestra historia.

El deseo de fallecer estaba presente. ¿Celular? Decidió no funcionar ¿Trabajo? Recientemente la echaron ¿Amor? Engañada cuatro veces y más seguramente. Seguramente habrían más razones, pero nos tomaría una vida y media terminar de contarlo.

Comencemos desde el inicio del día.

Erza Scarlet se encontraba con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, resaca para variar. ¿Recordar el día anterior? Si, pero con la vergüenza perdida. Todas las palabras dichas por su ebria boca fueron recordadas de golpe al sostener su cabeza, a su lado estaba Mirajane durmiendo boca a bajo y, sorprendentemente, Jellal estaba a los pies de la cama durmiendo también.

-Se habrá quedado dormido al llevarnos a la cama. – comentó dormida y despeinada.

Se levanto y con un acolchado tapo a Jellal, para consiguiente se dirigió a la cocina. Cuatro veinte de la tarde marcaba el reloj, comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

Una llamada entrante a su celular despertó a la albina de la casa, esta contesto somnolienta haciéndoselo notar al emisor cuya voz la hizo saltar de la cama. Esta alejo su celular de su oreja con gesto desagradable, leyó el nombre de quien la llamaba.

-Están fuera. – fue lo último que pudo entender Mirajane con respecto a la llamada.

Sentándose en un costado, se agarro la cabeza juntando todo lo que sucedió en menos de un minuto. Ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, o mejor dicho su platónico en el sueño, hasta que aquella llamada se metió en el medio. Era él organizador de la famosa revista en al cual estaba participando con Erza, al parecer el día de hoy tenían que haber ido a modelar.

-No recuerdo haber acordado eso... – murmuraba la albina levantándose completamente, caminaba en ropa interior hasta la cocina.

-Erza... ¿Vos sabias que teníamos que haber ido a modelar hoy? – preguntó bostezando. Botellas cayéndose se hoyó.

-¿Qué? – atónita alzó la voz. - ¿Cómo? ¿No era el viernes que viene? – se sorprendieron ambas con las botellas derramadas en el suelo y comenzaron a levantarlas.

-¡Al parecer, no! Yo también creía que era el otro viernes. – Mirajane peino su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tanto gritan? – rascándose la cabeza aparecía por la puerta Jellal haciéndolas voltearse a verlo, estaba tan solo con un pantalón corto puesto.

-¡Jellal, este no es el momento! – ambas se levantaron enseguida dejándolo atónito.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo de ese día...


End file.
